Miyamoto Karin
Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei trainee and member of Shin Minimoni. Profile *'Name:' Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *'Nickname:' Karin (カリン) *'Birthdate:' December 1, 1998 (age 13) *'Birthplace: ' Chiba, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Sagittarius *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 131.6cm *'Specialty:' Badminton, yoga *'Dislikes:' Drawing *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, fruits *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon *'Favorite Color:' Baby pink *'Favorite Subject:' Arts Technique *'Favorite Groups:' S/mileage, Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato, Niigaki Risa, Sayashi Riho *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008-) **Minimoni (2009-) History Miyamoto Karin joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2008. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ concert in November 2008 as a winner of the Up-Front Egg Audition. In June 2009 Miyamoto took park in the stage play "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Takeuchi Akari (Hello! Pro Kenshuusei), Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina (Morning Musume). In 2009, Miyamoto became part of the new revial unit for Minimoni, Shin Minimoni. In December 2011, Miyamoto was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, and Kudo Haruka, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from 12/14~18. Discography Digital Singles #2011.12.21 Carina Notte (カリーナノッテ) (Kopink) #2012.07.04 Usagi tocome (兎tocome) (Kopink feat. Goro) #2012.08.29 Saikou Shikando (最高視感度) (Kopink) Singles participated In Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010.11.26- PINK!SS (voice of Pink-chan) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *06.06.09~06.14.09 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ！) *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2010.09.18~26-2010.10.16~17 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2010.10.30-2010.11.07 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011.12.14-18 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Genghis Khan) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Is the second oldest Kenshuusei member. *Has a habit of getting excited easily. *Her favorite spot is the loft in her room. *She is the only 5th generation Egg still in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Tanabe Nanami. *She and Tanabe refer to themselves as "Nanarin". *In 2011, she auditioned for S/mileage, but failed. *Sayashi Riho calls her Karin-chan-san because Miyamoto is a fan of her. *On a rainy day she would laze around with her cat, or sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She wants to debut within Hello! Project and to be able to use various languages to sing. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *There was an introduction page in the new Hello! Channel vol.9, where Miyamoto said that her favorite group within Hello! Project is Morning Musume. *She is an only child and lives with her grandparents. *Her best sport is badminton. *She is a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *She was praised by Okai Chisato and called "cute" for her coined phrase "Ganbarin", a play of the word "Ganbatte" meaning "Good Luck" or "Cheer me on". *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Suzuki Kanon in Team Okai. Honorary Titles Category:1998 births Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Minimoni Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type O Category:December births Category:Shin Minimoni Category:2008 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Soloist